


Family XI: New Year's Eve

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Family (DS) [11]
Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Family Drama, Homophobia, M/M, Male Slash, New Year's Eve, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Series, Series: Family, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-28
Updated: 2000-12-28
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Twinkling lights, silver and gold garland, stray tinsel, snow, and wieners...what more could one ask for on New Year's Eve?This story is a sequel toFamily X: Pumpkin Pie.





	Family XI: New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>  **Pairing: Benny/Ray V.**  
> 
>  **Categories: Holiday (New Year's Eve), Series, PWP.**  
> 
>  **Rating: NC-17.**  
> 
>  **Warnings: Twinkling Lights, Sap, Naked Butts, Wieners, And Willing  
> **  
>  Mouths. 
> 
> **Alert: Extremely Hot Gay Sex!**  
> 
>  **This series continues to explore the effects of homophobia on our  
> **  
>  favorite couple, and their determination to build their own family traditions  
> as Ray's biological family rejects them. 
> 
> **Disclaimer: I don't  
> **  
>  own 'em, Alliance does, more's the pity. 
> 
> **Feedback welcome and appreciated.**
> 
> **(c) December  
> **  
>  26, 2000--Happy Boxing Day!

*Ray stood with his arms crossed as he stared out the apartment window. Behind him were the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree and the silver-and-gold garlands strung around the living room. The words _Merry Christmas_ were stenciled on the large mirror on the far wall along with the Christmas cards they had received. Stray bits of wrapping paper and tinsel were strewn around the base of the tree. Dief yawned as he dozed underneath the branches. The smell of Fraser fir was strong, blending in with the tantalizing hot chocolate simmering on the stove. The dinette table was set with a festive red-and-white tablecloth and red candles, food set out on good china plates. The food that needed to be hot would be placed on the table later. 

Ray's green eyes reflected the lights as they in turn were reflected from the window. Snow was falling lightly outside the warm confines of the apartment. 

Ray was waiting for his lover to come home. Benny had gone out to get some last-minute additions to their New Year's Eve feast ("You are aware, of course, Ray, that the new Millenium _really_ starts on _this_ New Year's Eve." "Yeah, yeah, Benny. Leave it to you to be a purist.") and Ray had decided to stay at the apartment. He had some thinking to do. 

The tree was staying up until January 6th, Little Christmas, at Benny's request. He had no problem with that. He liked the tree and was pleased at the magic that it had given them. 

They had needed magic. It was the second Christmas that they had been banned from the Vecchio family celebration. Still, Ray had received a satisfactory report of the goings-on from Tony, who had been as good as his word. When Ray had contacted him about meeting, he had come to the diner in Benny's old neighborhood and they had enjoyed a simple breakfast together on a Saturday morning. Tony had gone Christmas shopping after he left the diner and Ray had done the same thing. 

It had been a strange happy/sad mix of emotions for him as he had listened to his brother-in-law talk about the preparations and the latest news about family members. He had felt his heart constrict at the description of his little niece Theresa dressed in a fairy princess costume for the school play, and a swell of pride had engulfed him at the news that Tony, Jr. had made the winning touchdown in his last football game a few weeks before. He had eagerly taken in the news about his sisters, and had inquired after the health of his mother. Tony had willingly told Ray everything he had wanted to know, and promised to get together after New Year's with him to describe the excitement of Christmas. 

Ray was glad for the news about his family but he was determined not to let their continued hostility toward him affect him and Benny. He owed his lover so much, and a joyful holiday season was one of them. Bad enough that Benny felt guilty for the estrangement between Ray and his family. No, he would not let any gloomy thoughts intrude on their celebration. 

Of course, that was easier said than done. He had lived with the hurt for over a year now. Just when he thought that it had lessened, something happened to make the pain fresh all over again. That had happened when he had gone over to his mother's house on Thanksgiving and had been soundly rejected as long as he stayed with Benny. 

He hunched his shoulders. Well, his mother would just have to get used to him being with Benny. He had no intention of ever leaving his beloved. Not now. Not ever. 

So intent was Ray on his thoughts that he failed to hear the door open. Dief's head came up and then lowered again, amber eyes watching with curiosity. Silent footfalls ended behind the brooding Italian's back. A strong arm snaked around his waist and pulled him close. A smile played on Ray's lips. 

"Hi, Benny." 

"Hello, Ray." Soft lips nuzzled Ray's neck. "You look so beautiful standing here." 

Ray chuckled. "You're a sap, Benny." 

"That's all right. As long as I'm a sap over _you._ " 

"Oh, you are, Benny. You are." 

Ray gazed at the delicate snowflakes in the sky and the reflected lights from the tree. He could see Benny's mischievous face reflected in the window, too. His hands wrapped around Benny's arms as he settled back against the broad, solid chest behind him. 

"Did you get everything?" 

"Not quite everything." 

"Damn. Were they out of those little wieners?" 

"Not exactly, Ray." 

Suddenly Ray felt the warmth leave him and his pants pulled down. Those nuzzling lips were tasting his buttocks, a wet tongue slipping in between them to send a shiver through Ray. 

"Who ever knew you were such a slut, Benny?" he asked amusedly. 

"You, Ray." 

"Well, that's true," Ray said as his breathing grew shorter. Benny's tongue was doing the _most_ amazing things! His cock was appreciating the exploration, too. A cool Canadian hand slipped between his legs and gently grabbed his organ. 

"See, Ray. Not a _little_ wiener." 

Ray answered in Italian as Benny chuckled. Then Ray gave himself over to the sensations of Benny's tongue in his ass and his hand cupping his cock. He pushed forward into that cool hand, pleased to note that it was getting warmer. Oh, yeah. 

Benny was doing all _sorts_ of things behind him. Oh, dear. He groaned as he felt his balls squeezed and rolled with expert skill. He planted his legs a little further apart to give Benny better access. Hot breath tickled his insides. He swallowed. 

His temperature shot up as lights danced in front of his eyes. Benny's tongue was lapping him as the Canadian's hand squeezed and stroked the full cock He shuddered at the incredible sensations of it all. 

He gently tapped Benny on the shoulder, then turned around as the Canadian released his cock. It bobbed in front of Benny's face. The luscious Mountie was on his knees, his cheeks pink from the cold and his excitement, sapphire eyes shining as he looked up at his lover. Ray tenderly took Benny's face in his hands and gazed into those beautiful eyes, then he maneuvered his cock closer. The swollen head traced across the full lips, Benny parting them to take in the man he loved. 

Ray thrust in and out gently, his hands still framing his lovely's face. Benny looked so enticingly beautiful on his knees, his mouth full of cock... 

Ray fountained into that beautiful mouth, the lights of the tree blazing and blurring together as he gasped. He felt himself begin to slide but Benny propped him up. He squeezed Ray's buttocks and smiled as he released Ray's cock. 

Ray looked down once he could open his eyes and saw the tousled hair and swollen mouth. He also noticed a considerable bulge in Benny's jeans. Without a word he turned around and braced his arms on the windowsill. He smiled as he heard a zipper, then felt strong hands grip his hips and the questing tip of a cock poke his ass. He sighed as the cock began to slide in, his eyes closing as the thrusting began. His eyes opened and he saw the snow falling in lazy little swirls, his ass hot and full of pulsing Canadian manhood. He cried out as the semen scalded him, trickling down his thighs as the reflected lights in the window danced. 

Benny fell to the carpet and Ray came back to lay on top of him, both of them panting as the silence of snow drifted over them. 

"Happy New Millenium, Ray." 

Ray laughed. Ever the purist! 

"Happy New Millenium, Benny." 

Two men and a wolf welcomed in the New Year with fine food and love (the two men crying out hoarsely at midnight as church bells rang and the snow fell).* 


End file.
